Talk:Sawn Log
Working at the Mill for... well, just profit really. I'm very cheap when it comes to building materials, so here's what I usually do to get logs for building. Most mills have two wood chopping blocks near the mill itself. So when I go there I take two Woodcutter's Axes and a follower with me. I give the follower an axe and keep one for myself. My favorite place to do this is Anga's Mill, as the placement of the mill and the two chopping blocks is idea for these steps. Which are... #Tell follower to cut firewood. (Usually at the chopping block nearest the ramp up to the mill platform.) #Go up to the mill platform, put a log down and pull the lever #Jump down and use the other chopping block myself. #Profit! Doing this 4 times results in 40 free split lumber and enough firewood (between my follower and myself) to turn in to the mill owner for 230 gold. So I can buy 20 cut lumber for 200 gold. This means I walk away with 240 split lumber and 30 gold for my time. Who says math isn't useful? - TandyBomb 20:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : I have Prowler's Profit. Money is not a problem. Jimeee (talk) 20:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but you probably spent some amount of time not having that before you got it and not everybody is gonna go for that. 04:13, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Self-Sawing How do I get wood by sawing myself? I ask the owner if I can cut it myself and they say yes, so I use the lumber mill and saw wood, but it doesn't add to my stock at my house. The same thing happens when I use a mill that the owner is dead. Do I have to do something to transport it? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I was looking for the same thing on google, mate. And your question led me to this very place. Anyways, i think i have figured it out. Like we know every tree add 10 logs, but when we do it there, it doesn't add up in the wood \ log pile near the lakeview manor (our house \ foundation). My conclusion came out that for it to add up, the lumberjack guy\gal should be there in the mill, near the chopping machinery. Like instead of taking it from hert, i went and gathered 80 logs in riverwood where hod stands inside the sawning setup. I did the same thing during night when he is inside his house, with gerder, and then it didn't add up, so my conclucsion is that the lumberjack (owner of mill) should be there and then have that conversation to cut it yourself there near the sawning setup, otherwise it won't add up. Not sure if this was intended or is a bug. Hope this helps anyone, if he is wondering the same thing like us. Regards. - The NPC who runs the Mill doesn't have to be there, but you do need to talk to them for the lumber you cut yourself to be delivered to your log pile. I went and talked to Hod in his home, I got him out of bed and told him I wanted lumber, the option to ask if I could saw my own came up and I selected that. Then I went down to the mill and started sawing. The logs were awarded when I used the mill. I traveled elsewhere and came back. I used the mill and the logs weren't awarded, I talked to Hod again, asked to saw my own again, and then it worked. So it seems you can not get by with just asking once. This was on the 360. - TandyBomb 04:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) My friends and I just tried it both ways. It adds ten sewn logs to your inventory ONLY if the lumberjack is standing with you at the mill. Tryied this with Hod on the PS3. - Wesker4God 16:45, March 24, 2013 Permission from mill owner I can't get permission to saw logs. Every mill owner says they can't just give away logs for free. That is why I disputed this aim in the article. dbbolton (talk) 17:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently you have to ask "after hours" while they are at home. dbbolton (talk) 18:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Obviously, only mill owners who like you will allow you to cut wood yourself. Try completing Grosta's quest and then asking her. Or you can chop firewood, then sell it to the mill owner. This will quickly put you on his/her good side (this worked for me in Riverwood, where Hod had no reason to like me, since i followed Hadvar). Do not need them at home to ask. The owner does not need to be at home for them to allow you to cut wood. Hod wouldn't let me saw the logs, so I chopped up some firewood and gave it to him, immediately after asked him (while he was at the mill) if I could cut my own and he said "Sure thing, friend. I could use a break." This was on ps3. 17:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) i already added this to the page the other day Lord Tharndor (talk) 17:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC)